


Hope

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter had arrived in the late afternoon, stamped in Nassau three days earlier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by elessil's wonderful fanart [Hemp](https://www.squidge.org/horizon/gallery/elessil/hemp.html).

The letter had arrived in the late afternoon, stamped in Nassau three days earlier. No sender, only a scrawl of ink that indicated the recipient.

_Commodore James Norrington, Fort Charles, Port Royal._

Their destiny had been certain from the start, inevitable, dreaded, but never spoken about. Time had been too precious to waste it with laments of a future that neither of them could prevent. And no matter the trials and tribulations, a last glimmer of hope had always remained.

Norrington had quietly put the letter it in the pocket of his coat. He had forced himself successfully not to think about it until he was at home.

Now that the envelope lay before him in the dim light of a flickering candle, he laughed bitterly at his own naivety. How foolish he had been to cling to hope against his better judgement, as if his refusal to acknowledge facts would be enough to undo them.

 _Dear James, beloved,_  
_When you read this, my soul will by on its way back to you, to another life. Meet me halfway across the sky, where the world is ours._  
  
A soft gust of wind blew out the candle, and as though offering condolence, the moon disappeared behind a cloud, hiding its face as tears of desolation and despair slowly soaked the paper.  
  
And in this heart of darkness, all hope lay lost and torn.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 23rd-Mar-2005 07:19 pm.


End file.
